


Hello there, Mr. Elf

by iwritestuffs



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Naughty and nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestuffs/pseuds/iwritestuffs
Summary: Hokuto is the elf in-charge of supervising the naughty and nice list yearly, and every year he's been looking forward to that one prayer and when he didn't received that, he decided to do something he never thought he would do, ever.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: SixTONES Christmas/New Year Fic Exchange





	Hello there, Mr. Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skylanterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylanterns/gifts).



> To skylanterns, I hope you will like this fic and to everyone who will read this as well :)
> 
> I really tried to do a fluff one and this is the result...
> 
> Also special thanks to my friend for being my beta reader

"HOKUTO!" Loud shrieks coming from a distance disrupting the quietness of his office, making him roll his eyes.

"What do you guys need?" he asks, the sooner he dealt with them, the sooner he would get rid of them and he could get back on his works. "I have a lot of things to finish." Pointing out on the pile of letters sitting on his desk.

"Why… why are our names listed in the naughty list?!" Shintaro asks, pointing hysterically at a piece of paper he's holding, Jesse, another elf just like him and Shintaro, is nodding his head furiously.

Hokuto huff, "Well, you're both naughty hence why your names ended up on the list of naughty people."

"But we're not human! And give us five times we've been naughty, I bet you won't even be able to name one," Jesse said.

"Fine," Hokuto said, putting down his quill, heaving a deep sigh, he already accepted the fact that he might spend all day with these two. "First, you two played a prank on Shori, not just once, not just twice, I lost count already to be honest…"

Hokuto held up his hand when he saw the duo were about to say something. "Second, you two switched the bags of gifts Santa was supposed to send out last Christmas and because of it, there's some delay…"

"Fine. Fine, we're naughty, but elves don't make it to either the nice or the naughty list," Shintaro said, totally giving up on their request of listing five naughty things they've done for the past year alone.

"I'm suggesting it to Santa… is that all? If so, then please, I have tons of things to do…" Hokuto said, pointing out the stacks of paper. "Literally."

***

The stacks of papers that's once sitting atop his desk have now dwindled down to half a ruler and yet Hokuto seems unpleased. Anyone who would see him will definitely wonder why, and he really can't say it's because he hasn't still seen a specific letter he's been looking for ever since.

"He doesn't pray for this year?" Hokuto wondered to himself. His train of thoughts were cut off when he heard a knock. "Come in."

It was Fuma, he's the elf who's managing the prayers of the humans around the world and their deeds that whole year, and he will be the one to judge whether they make the naughty or nice list.

"Uhh Hokuto…" Fuma was a bit hesitant, he could see it on the way he stands through his doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry man, but there's a last minute bunch of prayers that I didn't notice I haven't given to you yet…" Fuma explained, and he could see another stack or two beside him.

"That's fine," Hokuto said, making Fuma take a double look, unsure if his ears were playing tricks on him. "Just put those stacks here. I'll check them once I'm done here."

He did what was told and hurriedly left Hokuto on his own. He told Fuma that he will check on those new stacks once he's done with the current one but he's so tempted to drop this one and see if the prayers of certain Kyomoto Taiga have made it to the new batch.

And when he didn't see his prayer, an idea struck Hokuto - one that he didn't really know he's capable of. He's curious so what, and it's not like anyone will know that he will snuck himself inside Santa's sleigh, even him won't know that he's not traveling alone this year.

He's curious what kind of kid Taiga is, and why he stopped praying this time around.

***

"We're off to Kyomoto's now dear reindeers." Hokuto heard Santa say followed by sounds of something being patted. And he could feel the sleigh taking off and this time he didn't bother putting his hands on his mouth to prevent himself from actually hurling himself off, or else he would be discovered.

"Maybe this is the reason why elves are not allowed to travel with Santa," Hokuto silently wonder while looking for anything to grip, he's leaning on the bags of gifts Santa is about to deliver, he won't even dare to take a peaks of what's outside the sleigh, the mere thought of them suspended in the air is enough to make him sick, how much more if he would take a look.

After what seems like forever, he could feel them descending and that's when he knew that they arrived, so he readied himself to alight the sleigh and take a quick look at this kid whose prayers woke up the curiosity in him.

"Let's see which are Taiga's gifts…" Hokuto heard Santa wonder while rummaging the bags of gifts and he took that opportunity to snuck out unnoticed and bolted out to the door, he already shrunk himself so he could go between the gaps of the door and take a quick look.

He heard a lot of tales from other elves about the human world and humans themselves, but he's still surprised when he sees a fully decorated house up to the ceiling, and it doesn't help that he's two inches tall right now. Whenever he looks it screams Christmas to him, there's a whole lot of decorations that could rival their house at the North Pole.

"This is bad… just how would I know who Taiga is? I don't even know how he looks…"

Hokuto decided to wander the long hallways on his left until he saw a woman figure standing trying to swat someone from trying perhaps the dish she's cooking.

"Taiga… if you keep on tasting the sauce we won't have anything to put on spaghetti later."

Hokuto's pointed ear suddenly perks up when he hears his name. And so he keeps his eyes peeled for any young child to appear.

"I just want to make sure it is tasty, Mom, I don't want Santa to be disappointed…" answered a young man, Hokuto takes a double look, he's far from what he's expecting Kyomoto Taiga to be. The Taiga who's standing in front of him is a teenage boy, a far cry from a young boy he conjured in his mind from reading his letters everyday.

Taiga's mom smiled sweetly at her son, "I know you do, which is why I'm making my best dish," she added, touching his nose. "By the way have you written your letter to Santa?"

Taiga's eyes grew wide and he immediately bolted out of the kitchen making his Mom shake her head with a fond smile on her lips.

Hokuto was left rooted on his spot, revelation that his probably most favorite human is not a little child left him stunned and something else that he doesn't want to name nor acknowledge.

But he will admit that though he's not expecting this, he's probably the cutest human being he knew, not that he knows a lot but he's by far the cutest.

He's the cutest being Hokuto ever saw and he's human.

A little tired and worn out from all the journey, he went back to Santa's sleigh, "Are you done Hokuto?"

Hokuto lifts up his head only to see Santa on his sleigh, rein on his hand and waiting patiently for him.

"So much for planning to snuck in and out without anyone knowing," Hokuto said to himself while he's sitting beside Father Christmas.

***

"What are we doing here Santa?" Hokuto asks when at the end of the night they went back to Taiga's house instead of heading back home.

"Aren't you supposed to bid your favorite human being a goodnight?" Santa asks with a glint of mischief on his eyes.

Hokuto could feel his cheeks burning up, "Go ahead then, I'll wait for you here."

With Santa's encouragement, Hokuto walked inside Kyomoto residence. He wondered now how would he be able to bid goodbye when he doesn't even know where Taiga is right now.

But that dilemma was quickly resolved when he saw him lying at the couch, already fast asleep with TV still on.

That put a smile on his face. "Goodnight my favorite human, I'll look forward to your prayers again." And he kissed his forehead before going back to where Santa is waiting for him.

A few seconds after he disappeared Taiga woke up, clutching his forehead, "What a bizarre dream," he commented then he saw a small box lying on the table, pure of curiosity he reached for it and opened, and he saw a snow globe with an elf working on a desk with piles of papers in front of him. "Hello there Mr. Elf."


End file.
